En Sabah Nur
Apocalypse has constantly evolved to survive, increasing his powers over the centuries. His original ability to control his molecular structure was augmented by Celestial armor once he entered the Ship and became the Evolutionary Caretaker. He was also exposed to at least two different techno-organic viruses over the years, which he assimilated and made his own. Bio-molecular alteration: Apocalypse has control over the molecular structure of his body and can alter it at will. This means that he can adapt his molecular structure to adversity. Apocalypse can perform the following feats: *''Regenerative healing factor:'' His control over his bodily molecules allows for regenerative abilities. *''Body manipulation:'' His entire body can be reshaped at will. He can alter his appearance, allow his body to become extremely malleable, and elongate his body or limbs. He can even assume an outwardly human form for disguise if he wishes. **''Flight:'' Apocalypse can fly by transforming his arms into wings or jets. *''Size alteration:'' Apocalypse is able to change his size at will. He can increase or decrease the size of his body by taking on additional mass or ridding it from a presumably extra-dimensional source. *''Self-power bestowal:'' Apocalypse can generate a number of different superhuman abilities within himself. These initial changes were triggered by adversity, as Apocalypse literally evolved new skills to cope with his environment. Measuring this ability over time is difficult, since the difference between self-induced mutant abilities and Celestial technology incorporated into his bio-mechanical body is difficult to identify. Energy manipulation: Apocalypse seems to have a range of energy harnessing and projecting capabilities, either naturally derived or based on Celestial technology built into his physical frame. *'Energy blasts:' He can project massive energy blasts of destructive force from anywhere on his person. He can also expel full body energy waves from his entirety. *'Energy absorption:' He has the ability to absorb energy from outside sources to augment the levels of both his strength and power. Teleportation: Apocalypse can teleport himself and others over vast distances across the planet. The ability seems to be artificial, linked to the Celestial technology bio-mechanically incorporated into his body, headquarters, and equipment. Telekinesis: Apocalypse possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate himself or others by sheer force of will and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects and, to some extent, energy. Telepathy: He has shown to possess powerful telepathic abilities enabling him to utilize a variety of unique powerful abilities, such as mind reading, absorbing information, and projecting thoughts unto others. Technopathy: Apocalypse is able to directly interface with various technologies he has at his disposal. This is due to a combination of the Celestial armor built into his physical body and the techno-organic viruses he is a host for. Superhuman strength: Apocalypse possesses superhuman strength that he can further increase by drawing upon outside energy sources. Superhuman reflexes: He is able to speed up his reflexes and reaction time. Immortality: His original body was immortal. Even before being modified by the Celestial ship, he had lived for thousands of years. Apocalypse can enter a coma-like state of suspended animation during which he may recover from any wounds with the assistance of his Celestial technology. Nigh-invulnerability: Apocalypse is highly resistant to injury. With the Celestial modifications, this resistance to harm is amplified. Blood of Apocalypse: Apocalypse's techno-organic blood has many unique properties; with only a drop of his blood into a vat of organs and blood, the virus can rewrite the genetic code of the material within to form a new body for Apocalypse. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Immortality Category:Superhuman strength Category:Superhuman reflexes Category:Invulnerability Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Telepathy Category:Bio-molecular alteration Category:Regenerative healing factor Category:Size alteration Category:Power bestowal Category:Energy manipulation Category:Energy blasts Category:Energy absorption Category:Technokinesis